You were there
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Ce n'est qu'une illusion, n'est-ce pas? Ils ne comprennent pas, ces idiots. Ils pensent que tu es morte... Morte? IMPOSSIBLE. Comment pourrais-tu être morte? Luna, tu ne peux pas. Dis-leur qu'ils se trompent. Dis-leur que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tout est arrivé si vite. Un match, une victoire, des retrouvailles, une mort. Mais pas la bonne. Non, pas la bonne... OS


Voilà un OS trop triste ;_; désolée d'avoir écris çaaaaa! Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Et merci de lire !

* * *

Tu étais là.  
Tu étais devant moi. Juste debout, réelle, vivante.  
Et puis plus rien.

Tu es partie Luna, partie. Tu te rends compte ? Tu m'as laissée. Tu m'as abandonnée.  
On se l'était promis.  
Amies pour la vie, tu te souviens ?  
Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser ? Et tes enfants ? Ton mari ? Comment je pourrais leur annoncer ça ?

Par Merlin, Luna, reviens ! Ouvre tes yeux ! Le jeu est fini. Ce genre de blagues était drôle quand on était encore à Poudlard. Mais là, ça devient ridicule. Je ne veux pas rentrer dans ton jeu. Alors je t'en supplie, regardes-moi, souris-moi ou moques-toi de moi. Peu m'importe tant que tu fais quelque chose.

Tu n'avais rien à faire ici. Comment ai-je été assez stupide pour te donner rendez-vous dans cet endroit ? Tout est ma faute. Tout... Si je n'étais pas si égoïste, si obnubilée par ma personne... Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ce fou ne t'aurait attaquée. Mais ne me blâme pas, je t'en prie. Je... Il...

Il est arrivé si vite ! Je n'ai rien pu faire, tu comprends ? Rien...

Je suis là, euphorique et heureuse. Mon équipe a de nouveau gagné. Les Harpies sont les meilleures, c'est bien connu. Après quatre tours de stade, mon équipe et moi-même descendons et retournons dans nos vestiaires. En sueur et harassées, nous n'avons envie que d'une chose : fêter notre victoire. Et cette victoire, je veux la fêter avec ma plus grande supportrice : Luna Lovegood, supportrice de la grande Ginevra Weasley, supportrice qui a même déjà porté une tête de Lion pour prouver son attachement. Que rêver de mieux ?

Je descends de mon balais et attrape une serviette que me tend un membre du staff. Et là je te vois, tu viens de saluer un des vigiles qui surveillent l'entrée. Puis, remarquant ma présence, tu m'adresse un sourire et me fait un signe de la main.

Tes longs cheveux blonds flottent au vent, tes yeux pétillent et tu portes ta robe tricotée main avec un gros « Weasley est notre roi. » inscrit dessus. Je t'ai déjà dit pourtant que je déteste quand tu utilises ce vieux slogan adressé à mon idiot de frère, pour me supporter. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement quand je te vois. Tu es toujours la même. Joyeuse, heureuse, pleine de vie et dans un autre monde. Et c'est ce qui fait de toi un être si exceptionnel.

Soudain, tu te mets à courir vers moi. Je lâche mon balai et avance à mon tour. Je sais que tu aimes me sauter dessus et m'étreindre jusqu'à ce que je te repousse faute de ne plus pouvoir respirer. C'est notre façon de montrer que nous sommes contentes l'une pour l'autre. Mais quelque chose cloche.  
Tu as perdu ton sourire et tes sourcils sont froncés. Tu ne me tends pas les bras. Et tu ne trottines pas. Tu cours. Tu cours comme si j'allais disparaître. Je te vois arriver sur moi, mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Tu me dépasses. Ce n'est pas moi que tu regardes, ce n'est pas moi que tu vas voir. Puis tu t'immobilises. Le bruit de tes pas dans la terre battue se tait.

Je me retourne et je te vois qui me fais face. Les bras écartés, tu me regardes avec amour. Une larme coule. Je ne comprends pas. Mais tu continues de me fixer. Et le plus merveilleux des sourires se dessine sur ton visage. Je fais un pas en avant, tendant le bras vers toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de formuler ces questions à voix haute.  
Car une intense lumière verte t'entoure. Je vois ton sourire disparaître de tes lèvres. Je vois tes yeux se figer. Et tu tombes. Tu es là, inerte, endormie à mes pieds. Je te regarde sans bouger, puis relève les yeux.

Un homme à l'allure débraillée et sale se tient face à moi. Sa baguette aussi noire que son âme est pointée sur moi. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à lancer un autre sort, il se fait plaquer au sol par deux hommes de la sécurité. Ils lui prennent sa baguette et tout en le maintenant fermement, l'entraînent à leur suite.

« Laissez-moi la tuer ! Je n'ai pas touché la bonne ! Laissez-moi crever cette garce ! »

Puis ses paroles sont noyées par le flot de murmures qui nous entourent. Ils sont tous là, curieux badauds à regarder la scène. Qu'ai-je fais à cet homme ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?  
Je me laisse tomber au sol et me penche sur toi.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela est réel. I peine quelques minutes, tu étais la Luna si désespérante mais sublime que je connaissais. Et puis en une fraction de seconde, plus rien.  
Plus rien.  
C'est une farce, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu me disais que le destin décidait de notre sort, tu n'étais pas sérieuse, hein ? Moi, je te disais que non, que seuls nos choix et nos actes définissaient nos vies. Et à chaque fois, tu me répondais que nos actes découlaient du destin.

Des foutaises ! voilà ce que c'est...

Le destin n'en a rien à faire de nous ! Sinon, pourquoi t'aurait-il poussée à faire ça ? Je ne suis pas meilleure que toi ! Je n'ai pas un droit de vie sur toi ! Pourquoi... ?

On dit que les Gryffondor sont les plus courageux. Et bien on se trompe.  
Car seule Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle jusqu'aux radis pendus à ses oreilles, a pu être assez courageuse pour sauver son amie. Pourquoi t'es-tu interposée entre ce sort et moi ?

Ça devait être moi ! Tu comprends ? Moi !

Détestes-moi, Luna. Haïs-moi, même. Je ne mérite plus de vivre.

Jamais je n'ai vu personne plus courageuse que toi. Courageuse ? Ou insensée. Je n'arrive pas encore à me décider. Mais Luna, tu m'as sauvée en quatrième année quand on était au Ministère. Tu étais à mes côtés pendant notre sixième année. Tu as toujours été avec moi.  
Tu m'as soutenue, toujours. Et jamais tu ne m'as laissée.  
Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir fait cette idiotie ?

Tu avais des enfants et un mari qui t'aimaient, tu avais une famille dont tu devais t'occuper. Penses à ton père ! Un parent ne doit jamais voir son enfant partir avant lui.. Jamais ! Et tu avais un avenir brillant, Luna. Un avenir brillant...

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir sacrifié tout ça pour moi ?

_Parce que je t'aime._

Et moi ? Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ? Tu crois que tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'une camarade de classe ? Luna ! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Si j'avais dû me sacrifier pour que tu vives, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter et...

Et...

Moi aussi j'étais ta meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas ?  
Toi aussi tu m'aimais si fort que tu as préféré mourir à ma place ?

Luna, tu es une idiote.

Comment veux-tu que je vive, maintenant ? Comment veux-tu que je souris de nouveau ? Que je regarde ta famille sans me sentir coupable. Que je dorme ?

Tu n'avais pas le droit. Non, pas le droit.

« Il faut vous pousser, Madame, on doit emporter le corps. Laissez nos médecins s'en occuper. »

Non ! Ils ne comprennent pas, hein ?  
Dis-leur, Luna. Dis-leur que tu vas bien. Dis-leur qu'ils se trompent. Dis-leur...  
Je t'en supplie...

« Elle est en état de choc.  
-Essayez de la détacher du corps, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça...  
-J'ai appelé son mari, il arrive. »

Un corps ? Luna, qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Tu es une personne ! Un être vivant ! Tu es une femme qui respire la joie de vivre.

Ils n'ont rien compris, tu te rends compte ? Les idiots... Ils pensent que tu es morte.  
_Morte.  
Morte.  
Morte..._  
Tu ne peux pas être morte !  
Tu ne peux pas...

Je... Je viens de tuer ma meilleure amie.  
Je viens de te tuer, Luna.  
Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre avec ça ?

« Ginny ? Je suis là... Ginny, c'est moi, Harry. Ginny... ? »

Je me raccroche à mon homme comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse. Mais les larmes continuent de couler. Elles ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Je cligne des yeux pour les faire partir, mais elles ne le font pas. Elles se contentent de troubler ma vue. Au moins comme ça, j'ai l'impression que plus rien est réel.  
Les mains d'Harry s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux et il me plaque contre lui. Je veux me retourner, te regarder une fois de plus, mais il m'en empêche. Il me maintient contre lui d'une poigne ferme. Je relève alors la tête, et il me fixe de ses yeux verts, remplis de larmes. Il est troublé. Je le connais... Il est inquiet.

Tu comprends... ?  
Harry s'inquiète, Luna. Lui aussi, il en a marre de ton jeu. Lui aussi, il veut que tu ouvres les yeux.  
Harry aussi veut que tu retournes vers ton mari. Que tu retournes vers tes enfants.  
Il ne veut pas que tu me laisses.  
Lui non plus ne comprend pas comment tu peux me faire ça.

Parce qu'Harry sait pour notre promesse. Il sait qu'on s'était promis _Amies pour la vie._  
Parce qu'Harry sait que tu m'as abandonnée... que tu m'as laissée...  
Tu te rends compte ?  
Tu es partie, Luna, partie.

Plus rien !  
Tu étais vivante, réelle, juste debout devant moi.  
Tu étais là.


End file.
